1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device for imparting movement to a window covering, such as a roller blind, vertical blind and/or curtain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various operating devices and mechanisms are known for imparting movement to a window covering. Common arrangements for roller blinds and vertical blinds, by way of example, provide an endless loop of cord or chain which, when pulled in one direction, draws or unfurls the blind, and when pulled in the other direction, reverses the movement. Curtains can have similar arrangements.
However, the use of an endless loop of cord or chain presents a recognised hazard. A number of children each year are killed or injured by accidentally entangling themselves with the loop of cord or chain, resulting in hanging.
A further problem presents itself in that, concerning vertical blinds, often a second endless loop of cord or chain is provided for operating the orientation of the slats. However, this second loop of cord or chain often becomes entangled with the other loop of cord or chain, making operation difficult. It can often be problematic, especially for an elderly or infirm person, to disentangle the loops of cord or chain.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.